


Various x Reader.

by IAm_A_AnonymousWriter



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAm_A_AnonymousWriter/pseuds/IAm_A_AnonymousWriter
Summary: One shots that I made myself. I am not taking request.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom- One Piece.

The thousand sunny was floating calmly while everyone was on the beach of a summer island. Everyone was on the beach, having fun. Sanji was cooking and supplying food and drinks, Nami and Robin were sunbathing, Chopper, Luffy, Franky and even ZORO, were have a water fight. Brook was giving music and a few skull jokes.

Although everyone was having fun own their own, you and Usopp were building a sand castle. You both were half way through and happy with how it was coming out. You and Usopp always did cheesy couple things together, what can you expect from a shy h/c haired girl and a long nose who acts like a scared child. You two had been together for 7 months now and they were filled with fun and joy. You didn't fight, unless it was over childish things, and you always cuddle, he would tell you stories to make you laugh, and you would motivate him to be brave.

"Hey y/n pass me the shovel." He asked giving you one of his smiles.

“Sure thing Uso-san" you replied handing him the mini shovel. You had went to gather decorations like shells, and flowers, and small pieces of seaweed. You even found a starfish. "This looks amazing Usopp! We sure a talented!" You beamed giving Usopp a smile and a wink.

He couldn't help but blush whenever you compliment him, whenever he does something or on his looks. To him you were his world and he would do anything for you.

"Yeah y/n we sure are a great du- OH MY GOSH LUFFY NO!!" Usopp yelled in fear and anger. Luffy wasn't paying attention to where he was running and ran right through the wonderful creation you two made with your bare hands.

"Luffy you idiot we worked hard on that!" You yelled at your idiot of a captain. He just stuck his tongue out and smiled, telling you both to make a new one. "Don't worry Uso-san, if you can make this one you surely can make one even better!" You said grabbing the bucket and filled it up with sand.

Usopp smile, but soon found himself a blushing mess as you hugged him chest to chest, your s/m/l breast pushing against him.

"Don't touch y/n-san you perverted sniper!" Yelled the cook, who just so happened to throw a spatula at his face, hitting him hard.

"AHHH MAN DOWN!!" He screamed falling backwards, you giggled and gave Sanji a look that showed you meant business.

"Oh man up." Said the moss haired swordsman. Sending everyone into a fit of laughter. You sure did love this crazy crew.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom- Eddsworld

You have lived with the guys for three years know, and you know that the next door neighbors Eduardo, Jon and Mark are the enemies, you shouldn't mess with them, talk to them, or even speak of their names. Even thought that was the case, you and only you actually got along with those three weirdos. The one that was the nicest to you was Jon, you couldn't help but find the way he was always happy when you were nice to him, complimented him and even laughed with him. To speak of him would put a tint of red to you cheeks. You would hate to tell the guys, but you think that you fell for him.

Another thing that you wouldn't want to admit is that you had fallen for the snarky, alcoholic, Jehovah’s Witness. You and he hung out quite a lot. Sometime you guys would go out and have a drink together, but you wouldn't get to drunk so that one of you could drive. And he was the person that you could go to and talk to him about your problems. But here is the problem, who do you like more? Would you want to choose; Jon or Tom?

The idea of choosing one and leaving the other to die, not on the outside, but on the inside made you angry. Edd and Eduardo knew about, and they promised not to tell. Only dropping hint and clues about it here and there. Deciding to take a break from thinking about it, you go outside for some fresh air, but once you get outside you see Tom and Eduardo, fighting. You look at Jon who has a bloody nose, you looked back at Eduardo and Tom, to see the latter getting punched in the face, blood coming from his nose. That is was sent you into a full rage, hell if Satan met you he would be scared.

You walked over to Eduardo and Tom, grabbing both their ears and pulling them towards you. No one, and I repeat NO ONE was allowed to hurt Tom or Jon. "What the hell is wrong with you guys? Of all the things...I swear someone explain what's going on before you all get hurt!" You yelled, Tom and Eduardo stared in disbelief, hell everyone did. You were genuinely a nice and calm person (if you’re not, just please go along) it was rare for you to get that mad, or mad at all. You look at Edd, who is giving a small frown. "Well if you want to know, Eduardo is fighting for Jon, because Tom is making fun of him for having a crush on you. And Eduardo didn't like the fact that he punched his friend. I'm surprised you didn't notice that not just, but both of them have a crush on you. It seems pretty obvious." Edd said matter-of-factly.

In your mind you thought "Thanks Edd I couldn't tell..." 

"Y/n who would you r-rather date? Me or Tom? “Asked Jon, who looked really nervous. 

You didn't know who to choose, but you didn't want to hurt anyone.

"W-well I c-choose......" you looked at...

**Tom's Ending**

You looked at Tom, "I choose Tom." You said blushing. He cheered, and ran up to you hugging you, even thought he had a bloody nose you smiled.

"Thank you y/n...... I love you." He said looked into your eyes. Jon looked heart broken, you walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry, but is it okay if we're still friends?" You asked him. He sniffed and nodded. You both said goodbye and walked into your houses. You took Tom to the bathroom and cleaned him up, when you were done you hugged him. "I love you Tom." You said looking him in the "eyes". He smiled and kissed you on the lips, he wrapped his arms around your waist, and you wrapped your arms around his neck. You sat in his lap and tangled your hands into his spiky hair. When you pulled you were blushing and put your head in the crook of his neck. He picked you up and carried you to his room. Laid down with you and put a blanket over both of you and went to sleep. With a smile on his face, knowing that he had gotten the girl in the end. Pulling you close and closing his "eyes" and falling into a deep sleep.

**Jon's Ending**

You looked at Jon, "I choose Jon." You said blushing. He smiled and walked up to you and hugged you, you looked at Tom. He looked sad, but you walked up to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, can we still be friends." You asked him, he smiled and nodded. You looked back at Jon, he grabbed you hand and lead you over to Eduardo's house, upstairs to his room. You knew that Jon liked it when you read to him, picking up your favorite book you sat with him.

"I-I love you y/n...” Jon said kissing you on the cheek. You smiled and gave him a small peck on the lips. He blushed and looked away. "I love you too Jon." with that you laid down with Jon and read to him.


	3. Chapter 3 (Contains Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom- Mystery Skulls

_ **This is when Lewis was alive.** _

**Third person**

You watched Arthur sigh as he stared at Vivi and Lewis. Clearly jealous, but quiet about it. He wasn't jealous of Lewis, no Vivi. His best friend was completely ignoring him, and you being a nice person wanted to see him smile.

“Hey Arthur, wanna hear a joke?" You asked nudging his side. He look towards you and have you one of his adorable smiles, with a faint blush.

"Sure, fire away my little stand up cutie- I MEAN comedian." He said trying to cover up his fault. You didn't catch on, but smiled blushing too.

“Why didn't the skeleton go to the party?" You asked him with a smile. (Oh the foreshadowing!) He smiled,

“I don't know Y/n why didn't he go."

"He didn't have no-body to go with!" Both of you burst of laughing, catching the attention of Lewis and Vivi. They both knew you liked each other, but you both being the very shy people you are, you wouldn't admit it. Vivi found it adorable, while Lewis was a tad jealous.

Vivi being the awesome friend she was shouted out "Will you two kiss already?" Sending both you and Arthur into a major blushing session. You got off the couch and ran up to your room.

** *small time skip*  **

You were in your room drawing and listening to music right now "Stone" By Alessia Cara was playing. You couldn't resist not to dance and sing along with it.

**Arthur's POV**

I was walking upstairs and the. I heard the most beautiful voice ever, it was Y/n.

**_ So much on my mind, I think I think too much _ **

**_ Read between these lines, unspoken weight of words  _ **

**_ But time comes to rest when you are by my side, it blurs And I will follow where this takes me _ **

**_ And my tomorrows long to be unknown  _ **

**_ When all is shaken, be my safety In a world uncertain, say you'll be my stone _ **

I couldn't help, but stare. It was like everything else didn't matter. I need her to know, I can't hide it anymore. Today is the day I tell her. I was just there, it was like nothing else existed. Just her and me. I walk into the room while she still dancing the music is still playing. But she has stopped singing by now. I grab her grab, and spin her around. She was surprised, but still gladly accepted. She put her hand on my shoulder and I grabbed her other hand with my left one, my right hand went to her waist. We danced like it was our last night on earth. She put her head on my shoulder, I was glad cause I this point I'm a blushing mess.

** _Change in every wind_ **

** _The sands of time don't know our name_ **

** _Oh nothing's sure, but surely as we stand I promise_ **

** _I will stay the same_ **

** _And I've never seen forever_ **

** _But I know we'll remain_ **

** _And I will follow where this takes me_ **

** _And my tomorrows long to be unknown_ **

** _When all is shaken, be my safety In a world uncertain, say you'll be my stone_ **

** _(Oooooooh oooh oooh)_ **

** _Be my stone_ **

** _In a world uncertain, say you'll be my stone_ **

I spin her around and she smiles. I couldn't help but to star into her eyes, the most beautiful shade of e/c. I love her so much.

** _Oh steady me, be my source of gravity_ **

** _While my world's unraveling_ **

** _Say you'll never change, ooooohhhh! Oh!_ **

We both lock eyes, and she starts to blush and lean towards me, I lean towards her and slowly out lips connect. This was a moment that turned into a dream come true.

** _And I will follow where this takes me_ **

** _And my tomorrows long to be unknown_ **

** _When all is shaken, be my safety_ **

** _In a world uncertain, say you'll be my stone (Oooooooh oooh oooh)_ **

** _Be my stone_ **

** _In a world uncertain, say you'll be my stone_ **

We look each other in the eyes, she tries to hide her face in my vest. I give a small chuckle. “I’m sorry Arthur! I was- well I um..." she broke away and flopped on her bed. I walk towards her f/c bed and lay down next to her. She turns to face me.

"It's okay y/n I actually liked the kiss." I said trying to hide the excitement, and on how it was kind of a turn on. She gave me a hug and nuzzles my neck. I start to rub her back. “Y/n I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time, I wanted you to know... I'm in love you with you y/n!" She looks up and bites her lip.

“I love you too Arthur!" She said, she hugged me and put her hands in my hair. She looked me in the eyes, I placed her lips on mine and she began to straddle me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and licked her bottom lip. She smiled, and denied. I snaked my hand to her round bottom and gave it a slight squeeze. She moaned and opened her mouth, so I went in and marked MY new area. She moaned out and started to tug slightly at my hair. She let go of my hair and her hands traveled down my chest and up my shirt. I wasn't the most chiseled man, but I did have muscle. She slowly traced up and down my chest, sending shivers down my spine. We stopped kissing and I latch on to her neck, giving it soft kisses and little bites here and there. I start to kiss a bit lower by her collarbone, and gave it a small bite. She let out a moan, I knew that right there was her sensitive spot. I began to repeatedly begin to bite, suck and kiss. She let out whimpers and moans she put her hands back in her hair. "Arthur s-stop t-that." She let out. I knew that y/n can be a little impatient so I'm proceeded to unbutton her pants, pulling them down and leaving her in f/c panties. I began to rub her inner thigh, so close to her "area". By now I'm rock hard, and I'm hoping y/n doesn't feel it.

**Your pov **

The way he was rubbing my thighs felt really good. He wasn't too rough or too soft, just right. He stopped kissing my neck and took off my shirt leaving me in my matching f/c bra. I look away in embarrassment.

"You look beautiful my dear." Arthur purred in my ear. I felt him push his fingers against my aching core. I let out a soft moan.

"Arthur, please! I need you." I panted out, turning my head to the side blushing. He pulled down my underwear and pushed his finger into me making me let out a load moan. He pushed in and out, the he added another finger and started to make a scissor motion. I was starting to feel a light knot at the pit of my stomach. He then added another finger to my core and pushed in and out. He lowered his head and started to lick my opening and pushed his fingers even faster. "Arthur! I f-feel like I'm gonna c-cum!" I cried out, then as fast as the knot came it disappeared. Arthur kept licking up all of my juices. He pulled away and hovered over me.

"Y/n I can't hold back much longer, let me show you how much I love you. Please." he asked looking me dead in the eyes. I slowly gave him a nod as he pulls of his pants and boxers. His member springs out and taps my thigh, which causes me to let out a slight moan. He positioned himself by my entrance and slowly pushed in. It felt really painful, and I latched onto his shoulders. I started to cry a little from the pain, Arthur looked me in the eyes and wiped my tears away. He rubbed my tummy and said "I'm so sorry, I love you. You look beautiful my dear." It took a couple of minutes for the pain to go away. I started to buck my hips towards him, and soon enough he got the message. He slowly began to thrust in and out, it was a tad painful, mostly pleasurable.

I moan out his name as he thrust a little faster, but he wasn't going fast enough for me. "Arthur, please faster." I moan out, he didn't hesitate and started thrusting faster and harder. I started to claw at his back and kissing his neck. “Arthur!" I yelled out, he started to thrust even faster at speeds that seem inhuman. He started to grunt and he grabbed my left breast and began to message it.

"Fuck y/n you’re so perfect." He said thrusting harder. The knot in my stomach snapped I came hard. Arthur came right after. His warm fluid filling my inside. I silently yelled profanity. Arthur had pulled out and grabbed his shirt, boxers and my underwear. He put his shirt on me and handed me my underwear. He put on his boxers and laid down next to me. I was really tired, he pulled my close to his and rubbed my head. “I love you y/n." He whispered to me. I smiled

"I love you too Arthur." I said before closing my eyes to fall asleep.

 

**-Extended Ending-**

You had woke up in the morning wrapped in Arthur's arms. He was slightly snoring and you turn around to see him. You snuggle into his neck, giving it kisses and bites. He ended up waking up to see what you were doing. He chuckles and tickles your sides. Causing you to start laughing and thrashing around trying to get away from him. You both get up and take a shower, nothing else. You both got dressed and walked downstairs, to see Lewis and Vivi just barely starting to make breakfast. They look at you both and start to smirk.

"So y/n did you two have fun last night?" She asked giving a wink.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom- One Piece
> 
> Reader is a neko.

**Third Person POV**

It was just a normal day on the Sunny, well as normal as it can get. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were playing tag on the deck, Brook was playing some music, Robin was reading in the library, Zoro was... well he was napping like always, Nami was checking to see who still owed her money,Franky was READING with Robin. _~~(Franky x Robin is one OTP!)~~ _

Sanji was cooking, while a certain e/c eyed girl watched fascinated. Her f/c tail swayed side to side, and her e/c watched Sanji's hands as they moved so gracefully and fast. She couldn’t help but sit there and watch him with love in her eyes. “Come y/n pull yourself together! He's a womanizer, you shouldn't have fallen for him in the first place." thought the h/c haired neko.

Y/n joined the crew a little while back, she has only been with them for about 9 months, but over that time she had fallen for the love-sick cook. Sanji treated y/n a little different than he treated Nami and Robin. He didn't flirt as much or swoon over everything she did, but couldn't help but blush every time she smiled and thanked him. Sanji didn't understand it, so he asked Robin. She had told him he had fallen in love, Nami just laughed saying that y/n wouldn't feel the same because and I quote "Why on earth would someone like y/n fall for someone who does nothing but flirt with the first woman he sees?" What Nami had said was harsh, but Sanji believed it to be true. 

Although he wouldn't stop trying, he was determined to have y/n fall in love with him. Y/n didn't realize that Sanji was standing right in front of her, his face right next to hers. She was too busy in la-la land to notice. "Uh, oh sorry Sanji what was it that you were saying?" the f/c cat eared girl asked look at him with a blush on her face.

"I wanted to know if you needed anything, or if you wanted anything?" He asked, giving her a soft smile, which caused her to blush even more. She shook her head no, and smiled. They made eye contact, they didn't look away. They just stared, y/n and Sanji's faces both became hot. They knew they were blushing, but didn't really care. Y/n leaned in and so did Sanji, slowly they faces became even closer. Y/n's soft lips connected to Sanji's, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you y/n." he said.

"I love you too Sanji" y/n said and kissed him again. Why were you scared in the first place?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom- Boku No Hero

Aizawa walked through the door into his house. Today was a rather stressful day for him. He had a rather large stack of papers to grade. Which wasn’t exactly and easy task, especially since some of the students had very bad handwriting. And he had to plan tomorrows training sessions. But at the moment all he wanted to do was sleep, he hasn’t slept right in the past few weeks. Normally he gets about 7 hours of sleep, but he has been so packed up with work lately.

As Aizawa kicked off his shoes and started to walk more into his house, he smelled something delicious. He walked into the kitchen to see you standing by the stove. You were wearing one of his shirts, along with a pair of jeans. You were singing a song that was playing on your phone, you were so into what you were doing you didn’t even hear him come in. Seeing you happy made Aizawa smile, he loved everything about you, and he loved being around you. He could have the worst day ever, but when you are around it all goes away. He walked up silently and hugged you from behind. His head rested on you shoulder. You were a bit startled but you still kept cooking. You were making pot roast, and it was your pot roast. Which was Aizawa’s favorite.

Even though you weren’t with him throughout his day, Hizashi had texted you informing you that Aizawa was having a really bad day. So you being the best girlfriend ever, you decided to help him unwind. You knew he couldn’t resist your pot roast, and you also knew that he loved it when you wore something of his. So to him at the moment, you were irresistible. And he wanted nothing more than to just relax with the women he loved the most.

“What did I ever do to deserve someone as perfect as you?” Aizawa hugged you even tighter. As if he left go you would be taken away from him at any moment. You smiled ever so slightly.

“You existed, and we met because of chance. I’m just lucky that you choose me to be the one that you give all your affection too.” You leaned into his touch, wishing that you could stay like this forever. You turned off the stove, and left Aizawa’s warm embrace.

“Come on dinner is ready.” You went to the cabinet and grabbed two bowls, and two cups. Aizawa walked to the table, and sat down. He was about to eat the best meal of his life, made by you. It was as if God had blessed his very soul with your presence. Once everything was settled, you sat next to him as he began to dig into his meal. As soon as he put the first spoon into his mouth, he felt as if all the stress had been lifted from his shoulders. Spoon after spoon he ate quietly, and rather fast.

“Slow down Shouta the food isn’t going anywhere.” You giggled at him, it reminded of you of a small child. But you didn’t tell him that. You hadn’t poured yourself a lot, so you had finished before Aizawa had. Which was perfect because of what you were planning. While Aizawa was still eating, you had excused yourself from the table. You had walked to the room that you had shared, and grabbed a rather small cage. Inside was a sleeping cat, a black one.

* * *

***flashback***

You were still out buying the things you needed to make the pot roast for dinner. Knowing that Aizawa was stressed, you wanted him to come home something special. As you were walking you saw a sign. It was for the animal shelter that Shouta had told you about. He said that he use to go in there in his free time to play with the cats. The sign had read “All Kittens Adopted Today Are Half Off.” You knew just how much Aizawa loved cats, and you knew that he really wanted one. So you did the best thing you could do. You went into that shelter. And adopted the cat. A small black kitten with yellow eyes. Along with the cat you had bought food, a collar, two cat bowls, and a little toy. You had the cat situated in your room before Aizawa came home.

* * *

***present time***

You walked back into the kitchen to see Aizawa barely finishing his dinner.

“Hey Shouta, can you do me a favor?” you had asked, trying to hide the smile on your face.

“Yes..?” he responded rather cautiously.

“Can you close your eyes for a second? Pretty please?”

“What the hell would I do that for?”

“Just trust me please?” you stated in a very serious tone.

“Fine.” Aizawa responded in an not amused tone. You checked to make sure he wasn’t peeking. And once you were sure, you walked into the kitchen with the small cage. And placed it on the table. You couldn’t wait for Aizawa to see what you had gotten him.

“Okay open them!” you said rather cheerfully. When Aizawa opened his eyes, he was surprised to see a cage on the table. But when you saw what was in the cage he froze. The kitten was sleeping in a ball in a corner of the cage, softly purring. Aizawa looked at you, then back at the cage. He repeated this action a few times. Before he stood up and walked towards you. Pulling you into the biggest hug ever. His chin resting on your forehead, his arms wrapped tightly around you. You hugged him back just as tight.

"Thank you so much y/n. You didn't have to do this.” You moved your head to see him look down at you. He moved in to kiss you on your lips. You gladly kissed back. He put his one hand on your lower back, and the other on the nape of you neck. These were the kisses you lived for with him. The ones that felt like first kisses, where no words were needed to know that you both loved each other greatly. You slid your hand into his hair. Neither of you wanted to let go, but eventually you needed air. When you stopped kissing you looked into each other’s eyes. He brought the hand that was on your next and put it on your cheek. You leaned into it as your eyes closed, showing him that you were thankful for the affection.

“I love you Shouta. I’m so glad to have you in my life.” You whispered. You were scared that if you opened your eyes the moment would be over. But when he started rubbing your cheek, your eyes fluttered opened.

“I love you too y/n. You mean the world to me, and I’m lucky to have someone like you in my life. Never leave me.” He looked you in the eyes, giving you one of the most loving gazes you had ever seen. You smiled faintly, he did too. You were about to go in for another kiss, when you heard a meow come from the cage. You both turned to the cage and saw that the kitten was looking around. You looked back at Aizawa and grabbed his hand.

“Come on, let’s go meet your son.”


End file.
